Summoning the Empire of the Rising Sun
by KlockB
Summary: Just before the start of Red Alert 3, Rising Sun campaign, the Empire is transported to another world. How will their destiny change by this? Was this their destiny from the beginning? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Empire of the Rising Sun was a superpower, no doubt of that. The leading nation of the Greater Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere, or GACOPS for short, in all but name, and possessed some of the most advanced technology in the world. Even though her rivals, The Allied Nations and the Soviet Union happily denied the threat of this new superpower as they happily dug their heads into the proverbial sand while waging war across Europe.

The Empire didn't shy away from war though, evidenced by the liberation of Vietnam, Cambodia, Korea and parts of China from the barbaric western colonists after World War 1. Now, the Empire was preparing for a new war, one where the barbaric westerner's titles as "Rulers of the World" would be usurped, and the world would be brought into a Co-Prosperity Sphere, paving the way into a new age of enlightenment, as it was the will of Heaven. At least that's how the Japanese loyal to Emperor Yoshiro saw it.

It was a mere two weeks before the first stage of that plan would be realized, and the invasion of the Soviet Union would commence starting with Soviet naval bases in Vladivostok, and Vorkuta, when it happened.

It was an average day for the Japanese citizens, when everywhere within the country, a white shimmering light was reported, followed by complete loss of contact with all foreign nations. An emergency meeting between the officials of the Empire and the Imperial family was quickly organised and imperial armed forces were put on high alert across the country. The whole event lasted no longer than 8 minutes, but by the end of it, the landscapes around the mainland were unrecognizable. Reports from Sakhalin Island indicated that the former Russian landmass to the West and North were replaced by sea, and naval outposts around Ryukyu Islands were giving off transmissions about new landmasses appearing out of thin air, while the previously existing ones simply vanished. In short, the Empire of the Rising Sun, with all of her citizens and military assets had been transported to another world, there was no denying it. The aerial reconnaissance by Jet Tengus was practically a formality. Though it wasn't without purpose, as the Empire has learned that the landmass to the Southwest was inhabited, by a medieval civilization, no less.

A diplomatic mission by the IJN's 7th fleet was organised with a member of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs aboard the Shogun-class battleship, Yamato which served as the Fleet's flagship. It wasn't long until they spotted a fleet of wooden ships, powered by sail and oars. And so, the first contact was established between the Empire and the Principality of Qua-Toyne, a republic, of all things.

Before the 'transfer-event' the Empire relied on exports for their supply of food, mainly from the GACOPS, as Japan had low amounts of fertile soil. The Emperor's main concern therefore, was the inevitability of food shortages, or even famines. The solution quickly presented itself, however. Satellite recon (Which was also transported to the New World together with the Empire) indicated that Qua-Toyne possessed a gigantic agricultural region, capable of supplying the Empire with food through trade alone. And so, Emperor Yoshiro personally negotiated with the Qua-Toyne representatives, who quickly agreed to trade, provided that the Empire handles the transportation of the goods produced by Qua-Toyne, while providing expertise and equipment for Qua-Toyne's own infrastructural developments. The Empire has also gained oil-drilling rights within the deserts of Kuira.

The crisis was averted.

During the negotiations, Yoshiro was pleasantly surprised to know that they heard each-other's speech in their own native languages respectively. A fact that baffled Japanese scientists to no end.

It seemed that a new Co-Prosperity Sphere was in the making, with cultural exchange programs developing between the two nations quickly. With negotiations for a military alliance underway, which was desperately needed due to the Lourian Kingdom's (a militaristic monarchy) mobilizing troops on Qua-Toyne's western border.

**Tokyo, Imperial Palace, **

Crown Prince Tatsu, heir to the Imperial throne was in the middle of a discussion with his father, via commlink, namely if this world really was Japan's destiny.

"Father, what do you think of all this?" asked Tatsu

"I believe that this world is where we will achieve our destiny. We will enlighten this world, and bring peace and prosperity, my son." answered Yoshiro.

"I expected to fight against the Soviets and the Allies, not against medieval kingdoms. If only we knew that all those years spent with research would result in an overkill."

"I think that this world has so much more than it meets the eye, my son. Our technological edge will be our greatest advantage here, but we must remember that technology alone, without honor, bravery, and self-sacrifice will not vanquish our enemies." was Yoshiro's answer.

As if on cue, a call came from Toyama High Command to both Yoshiro and Tatsu. It was Suki Toyama, one of the highest ranking Imperial Logistical and Intelligence Officer, she had the honor of calling herself "one of the Emperor's most trusted".

"My Emperor, my Prince, I have urgent news for you from our embassy in Qua-Toyne! The Kingdom of Louria has begun it's offensive and have already captured the city of Gim! Qua-Toyne's armed forces are overhelmed and will soon be forced to negotiate. It appears they will have to give up several cities, as well as their trade relations with Japan."

"How did the invasion go unnoticed by us until now?" asked Tatsu

"Those questions, my son are of little concern to us now. We must protect Qua-Toyne." Yoshiro interrupted.

"Father, negotiations are still ongoing with Qua-Toyne, we can't just land soldiers in their lands without their consent!"

"Yoshiro-sama, Gim is being sacked as we speak. We have satellite imagery..." said Toyama with a pale face.

"Put it on." said the Emperor.

The feed showed a smoldering city from bird's eye-view, armored figures running to and fro between the buildings, killing, raping and taking slaves as they went. They could even see torture devices being prepared on the former marketplace. All of which chilled the blood in Tatsu's veins.

"Barbaric _gaijin! _How dare they..!" Tatsu almost shouted, infuriated by what he was seeing.

"Prepare an intervention force, my son. We will not leave Qua-Toyne alone." ordered Yoshiro.

"Yes, father."

The wheels of war were once again in motion, and the Empire of the Rising Sun's divine destiny was one more step closer to her.

**Author' notes: Hello there, and welcome to this crossover between Red Alert 3 and Summoning Japan, get your favourite Hell March started for some high-tech curbstomps in the next episode.**

**This fic will also feature units and changes from the mod called "Red Alert 3 Remix" by knightvvv.**

** Anyways, see you then, please leave a review, take care and goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, we're back again with this story but first responses to reviews:**

**-Perseus12: Yes indeed my friend**

**-S31tora: Firstly it kind of forces the Empire to really be involved with the politics of the new world, and not just sit in their corner of the world. Secondly, the attack was really fast and brutal, so by the time it reached the Japanese embassy, Gim had already fell, also the alliance with Qua-Toyne was not official so the Empire opted not to have a diplomatic incident yet.**

**-miguelphenom: Yes, well this is kind of 'alternate history' Japan which might have acted differently compared to our own history, or not. There really isn't any canon confirming this, or if there is I didn't hear about it. So you get to make your own canon here. Kinda.**

**So without further ado, let's get straight into it, shall we?**

* * *

**Qua-Toyne capital, government building**

Imperial ambassador and diplomat Tanaka hurriedly got off his bike and ran to the Qua-Toyne diplomat, Yagou.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Yagou-san. The translation took longer than we expected. This is the Empire's resolution to the current crisis." said Tanaka, handing Yagou the document.

"I am truly grateful Sir Tanaka."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Qua-Toyne Governmental Council Hall, Lotus Garden**_

The mood among the ministers surrounding the table was nothing short of depressed. Almost all of them looking down on the ground in defeat, some even bringing their hands up to their faces in an attempt to hide their tears, as they listened to the report.

"The lands west of Gim have fallen to Louria, the Lourian navy has also assembled a force of 4000 ships with 50.000 marines and sailors on board are now moving in to blockade the port of Maihark."

"4000 ships?! That's impossible!" cried Kanata, the Prime Minister of Qua-Toyne.

"According to our agents, they are receiving support from the Papardian Empire." came the answer.

"Prime Minister, diplomatic talks are underway with The Japanese Empire, we should recei-"

"With Japan?! What did they say?!" asked the Prime Minister, rising from his seat, the light of hope finally shining from his eyes.

At that moment Ambassador Yagou entered the garden.

"THIS, HERE!" he cried, showing the ministers the document.

"Read it!" the excited ministers unanimously asked.

"His Imperial Majesty Yoshiro, and the Government of Japan condemns the inhumane actions perpetrated by the Kingdom of Louria, in the Qua-Toynese city of Gim. In response, His Imperial Majesty and the _Gikai_ of Japan has resolved to create the Greater Rodenian Co-Prosperity Sphere, (to be referred to as GRCOPS from here on) into which the Principality of Qua-Toyne is invited by both His Imperial Majesty and the _Gikai_ of Japan. The GRCOPS' is an economic and military alliance aiming to stabilize and modernize the continent of Rodenius, as such, His Imperial Majesty is willing to dispatch the Imperial Navy and Imperial Army against the Kingdom of Louria's aggression towards the Principality of Qua-Toyne, should the Principality of Qua-Toyne accept the invitation and requests Imperial assistance."

"Inhumane acts?! Co-Prosperity Sphere?! This is war, just what are the Japanese's implications here?" asked the confused Minister of Foreign Affairs.

"Ambassador, what's your opinion of this?"

"Yes, prime minister, allow me to explain. Since our negotiations with the Empire about the prospect of a military alliance are still ongoing, they cannot legally join the war. To circumvent this, they created the GRCOPS, a system of economic and military alliance, centered around the Rodenian continent. Joining into it will grant the Empire immediate military access and alliance with Qua-Toyne, bypassing the previous negotiations entirely. In short, if we join the GRCOPS, and ask Japan, they will send aid."

"Those iron dragons and the huge ships will come to our aid?!" said the hopeful ministers.

"My fellow ministers, I believe there's no further point in tardiness." said Kanata.

"Ambassador, deliver our answer stating that we are joining the GRCOPS and request Imperial assistance against the Kingdom of Louria, to the Japanese embassy as soon as possible." he said, turning to Yagou.

* * *

**A day later, Port of Maihark**

"That seems to be my ride." said Bruay, member of the Chiefs of Staff of the 2nd Qua-Toynese Fleet, pointing at the Sudden Transport entering the harbor from the fort he was standing on.

"That thing they call a "Sudden Transport" is one of the strangest vessels I've seen." said Admiral Pancare of the 2nd Qua-Toynese Fleet, gesturing towards the hovercraft.

"Are you sure about this Bruay?" he asked his subordinate.

"Yes Admiral."

"Though it is true that the Empire requested a military observer aboard their flagship, they are fighting a force of 4000 ships alone with a fraction of that number. I cannot, in good conscience send an officer into what could easily be a watery grave."

"I understand Admiral. But it's the Empire of the Rising Sun we're talking about. If the rumors are true, we might just have a chance. Furthermore, they know we are severely outnumbered, yet they still sent help. I believe it's only fair that I wager my life and board that ship." said Bruay.

"Very well. Good luck my friend." said the Pancare, shaking hands with Bruay.

"Same to you, Admiral."

Bruay then made his way down to the port, where a squad of Imperial marines had already dismounted the Sudden Transport, no doubt waiting for him.

"Good day sir! We are from the Imperial Navy, we came to pick up your observer officer." greeted the leader (at least Bruay assumed he was) of the squad, taking his helmet off and bowing.

"Yes, that would be me." said with a bow of his own.

"Excellent, now sir if you could please follow me." said the marine, putting his helmet back on, and guiding him into the Transport.

* * *

_**A few moments later**_

"They're like floating fortresses! Just six of them must possess so much power that the odds would be even, perhaps we could even win..." an astounded Bruay said upon spotting the ships of the Imperial fleet.

Unknown to him, the marines just smirked under their helmets' visors in response to his statement. They, of all people knew what a "floating fortress" really was.

Bruay soon found himself on the bridge of the Shogun-class battleship, Yamato. Flagship of the 7th Imperial Fleet, though he could tell that much, if the large Imperial flag proudly flapping behind the bridge was of any indication.

"Welcome aboard the Yamato!" greeted Captain Yamamoto, captain of the ship and overall commander of the fleet, with a bow.

"Let me offer our heartfelt gratitude for your help." said a bowing Bruay.

"Our condolences for all those perished in Gim by the hands of the barbaric _gaijin_." said the Captain, the entire bridge crew bowing with him this time. Even though they didn't know them, the need for vengeance was still beating strong in their hearts.

After a moment of silence the Captain motioned towards the bridge's mapscreen to the back. As the huddled around it, he began his explanation.

"Gentlemen, let me summarize the goal of this operation. Qua-Toyne is under attack from two fronts by Lourian land and sea-based forces from the North and North-West respectively." He said, dragging a finger across the screen, highlighting the main avenues of the Lourian offensive.

"Toyama High Command has designated the safety of Maihark as top priority for Imperial Navy elements in the region, as such the 7th Fleet, consisting of 2 Shogun-class Battleships, 4 Naginata-class Cruisers, 3 squadrons of Yari-class Submarines and 2 squadrons of Sea Wing-class Submarines, was dispatched to engage the Lourian fleet, and secure the objective." he continued, dragging an Imperial Fleet icon along the route the fleet would take, meeting the Lourian fleet halfway between the border and Maihark.

"Any questions?"

"Pardon me, Captain, Sir but the number of Lourian ships.." came the question from a concerned Bruay, only to be interrupted by Yamamoto.

"There is no need to be worried, we already have information on their numbers, location and capabilities." said the Captain with a confident smirk.

"We guarantee your safety, and a quick victory. Now let's draw up our battle plan, shall we?"

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

**(Cue OST: Total War Shogun 2 Fall of the Samurai Soundtrack: Falling Thunder)**

"Enemy fleet spotted, sir!" reported the Navigation Officer

"Excellent, Comunications Officer, order the fleet to take up positions, set Condition 1 across the fleet! All hands to battlestations!"

"_Hai!_"

The Shogun-class battleships turned their port broadsides towards the Lourian fleet, their flanks protected by the Naginatas.

Captain Yamamoto grabbed the microphone which was connected to the ship's external loudspeakers.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

To say that Admiral Schaukun, of the Lourian Eastern Subjugation Fleet was surprised was an understatement. 6 huge ships made of metal emerged from below the horizon, rapidly gaining on his fleet. One of the largest ships was flying the flag of the Japanese Empire.

_'How could this be happening?! The reports stated that Japan was an underdeveloped barbarian nation that emerged in the North-Eastern Sea! How could they possess such ships?!_

His thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks by a deep, booming voice coming from the Japanese fleet.

_**"Attention, Lourian Fleet! This is the Imperial Navy of the Empire of the Rising Sun! Further trespassing into the territorial waters of the Greater Rodenian Co-Prosperity Sphere will result in your deaths! Strike your colours and surrender peacefully, or you will be destroyed!"**_

_'D-did the ships just talk? No matter, there's only 6 of them challenging the might of a 4000-ship strong Lourian fleet! Who do they think they are to make demands to him?!'_

"Order the fleet into attack formations! We'll encircle them and surround them piecemeal with our larger numbers!" ordered the enraged Admiral to his signalers.

"All crew, we have a warm-up exercise before our strike on Maihark! Prepare to get rid of these pests!" He encouraged the marines and sailors on board his flagship.

* * *

"No indication of retreat or surrender from the enemy fleet, sir! On the contrary, they seem to be forming up for an attack."

"Just as planned. All Detachment-1 units, prepare to fire on my command! Target their leading ships!"

"Sir Yamamoto, why even give the enemy the chance to surrender? Why not destroy them at first sight?" asked Bruay.

"My intention never was to make them surrender, I'm not a naive idealist. You see, the enemy has confidence in their numbers, which quickly turned into arrogance and hubris. What I just did challenged their illusion of superiority, an act which enraged them. And enraged enemy is an enemy that relies on brute force instead of proper strategy and tactics, unaware of the noose tightening around it's neck. A fatal mistake." answered the Captain.

"Enemy fleet has breached Zone-3, sir!"

"All Detachment-1 units! Open fire!"

12 400mm Shirada cannons let superheated slugs loose on the enemy fleet from the 2 Battleships, turning 12 Lourian wooden ships into thousands of degrees Celsius hot fireballs. Meanwhile the Naginatas fired their Type-S torpedo tubes, sending arrays of torpedoes into the tightly-packed formation of Lourian ships, followed by controlled and steady fire from their Type-X tubes causing devastating damage to the Lourian fleet, ships exploding or splitting in half by the onslaught of torpedoes.

* * *

_'Damn it! Damn it all! How can this be?! How can such magic even exist?!' _were the thoughts of Admiral Schaukun as another onslaught of blue light turning more of his ships into blazing infernos, the crew not even standing a chance.

"Send a request for wyvern air support! Keep up the advance! This cowardly magic will not stop us!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, Kingdom of Louria, Jin-Haag Castle, Wyvern Base**

Riders and their apprentices ran to and fro, the apprentices helping the knights to don their armor, while their wyvern rides were fed, saddled, and armored. In a few minutes the 250 wyverns and their riders of the 17th Dragoon Squadron took to the skies.

* * *

**(Cue OST: Total War Shogun 2: Ona Hei)**

"Enemy bogeys on radar!"

"Confirmed, they're wyverns! 250 of them!"

"Don't let a single one of them approach the fleet! Prepare for anti-air combat! Detachment-3 engage once they're in range!"

8 photon rocket swarm-pods were prepped on the Naginatas, as well as the Aozora rocket arrays on the Sea Wings hiding below the surface.

"They're in range, open fire!"

Suddenly streaks of blue flames emerged from 4 ships as well as numerous others from the water around them. In the skies the wyvern riders noticed those peculiar flames flying towards them, once the first of them were engulfed by the blue flames they tried to evade but it was of no use, more of them came continuously, one by one they dropped from the skies.

"50 bogeys remaining, Yumi Squadron, lifting off!" 5 Sea Wings lifted out of the water, and engaged the wyverns in a dogfight with their swivel-mounted kinetic pulse-guns, while 5 more of them continued their rocket barrage from below the waterline.

"Enemy fleet has breached Zone-1 sir! They'll be right on top of us!"

"Detachment-2 engage! Helmsman, bring us about! Engage the prow point defense shield! Ramming speed! Target their flagship!" ordered Yamamoto, while he was pleasantly surprised that the other Shogun Battleship's captain had a similar idea, already turning hard to her port.

Yari submarines started their own attacks from the enemy's flanks and rear, who just couldn't understand where those streaks of foam were coming from and why they blew up their ships. Not soon after, the two Shogun battleships turned towards the enemy fleet, and charged straight into the enemy formation.

"Prepare for impact!" cried Yamamoto as his ship plowed into the first Lourian ship, turning it into nothing more than driftwood, while his own ship was barely slowed down by the impact. The same fate had befallen to the ships behind them while the Naginata Cruisers tried to keep up with the Battleships, carefully aimed torpedoes taking out the Lourian ships trying to outflank them. While the encircling Yaris made quick work of the enemy's rear lines. He spotted the enemy flagship trying to evade, but it was already too late, the Yamato plowing into her port side an splitting her in two.

"Great job, Helmsman!"

Meanwhile the aerial battle was not going in the Lourians' favour as well, The enemy's flying metallic disks coming out of nowhere would have already been bad enough, and that's not mentioning the blue-flaming arrows sent their way by the ships and the water below.

"Splash one!"

"Yumi-Two I have a bogey on my tail!"

"I have 'em, Two!"

"Yumi Four breaking hard!"

"_Gaijin _in gun range!"

"You're not getting away, K_oshinuke_!"

Their numbers were dropping quickly, but that didn't stop an opportunistic trio from performing an attack run, only to realize that they didn't have any comrades left to cover them.

"This is Yamato! 3 bogeys remaining! They're right on top of us!"

"Yumi One, guns firing!"

It didn't take long until they too were blown out of the sky.

"All bogeys destroyed!"

"Kachi One, lifting off! Kachi Squadron follow my lead! Let's finish off these bastards!" hollered the leader of the second squadron of Sea Wings as he lifted his craft out from the waves, his comrades soon following him, and raining death onto the Lourian fleet.

Soon, the encircled Lourian fleet became a shadow of it's former self, and the remaining 5 battered ships surrendered.

"Enemy defeat confirmed, sir!" reported the Navigation Officer on the bridge of the Yamato, much to the cheers of the crew.

"Excellent job, everyone! Carry out maritime rescue operations!" shouted a beaming Yamamoto.

"It's over already?" asked a dumbstruck Bruay.

"Yes, the remaining 5 ships have surrendered."

"Have you suffered any casualties, Sir Yamamoto?"

"Then for whom is that rescue operation?"

"To save the Lourian survivors." said Yamamoto as the first of them were dragged out of the water by the crew of a Naginata-class Cruiser.

* * *

**Aaaand cut! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you next week if everything goes well. Please leave a review, take care and have a wonderful week. Until next time, fellows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, and welcome to chapter 3! I apologize for the delay, I had my hands full with my prom and then getting ill, but now we're back at it, but first responses to reviews:**

**-miguelphenom: It's more like the Warsaw Pact, but without communism, I think. There isn't really much official lore on this, and I just pulled the concept of it off from Wikipedia, and made it a bit less authoritarian-militarist and a bit more focused on civilian initiatives. I think it's safe to say that you basically make your own cannon here dear Reader, so long as the Empire doesn't directly annex member states.**

**-UN Peacekeeper: Thank you very much**

**-Wargame-sama: It's not really a Gate crossover. There's a webnovel/manga called Summoning Japan, and there isn't a category for it here (hopefully yet) and the closest thing to it here is Gate. Sorry if it was misleading.**

**-archive4465: What (s)he said.**

**That's it for now, so let's get straight into this.**

* * *

**Principality of Qua-Toyne, Lotus Garden, Governmental Conference Area**

"So you say that the Empire has defeated 4000 ships with a mere 31, and defeated a force of 250 wyverns and in addition to all this, they didn't take a single casualty or any sort of damage to their ships?!" came the shocked response from a minister following Bruay's report.

"A-actually some of the ships' paint got peeled off by arrows." answered the aforementioned elf.

"HAHAHA can that even be considered a battle damage?"

"If we continue like this, we might even win the war."

The atmosphere took a complete 180-turn compared to the doom and gloom present just a few weeks prior.

"So, do we know what Japan's plans are after this?" asked a rather jubilant Kanata.

"Prime Minister, the Empire has requested permission to establish a base on the Daidar Plains, 5 kilometers west of the Fortress City of Ejei."

"It's just an empty field, is it not? I propose we give them the permission, my fellow ministers." said Kanata much to the approval of the other ministers.

* * *

**Somewhere along the Northern Seaboard of Qua-Toyne**

"Congratulations for your earlier victory, Captain Yamamoto." said Otomo Yoshishige, Commander of the Imperial Army's 4th Division. He was in his MCV's command center, surrounded by his officers, and in a talk via commlink with the Captain of the 7th Fleet, who provided him and his convoy escort. He was eager to serve the Empire, even back on Earth. In fact, his first real engagement would've been a long-range strategic strike on the Soviet naval base in Vorkuta. That was until the entire task force had suddenly found themselves back in Bungo Base, and the Empire found herself in the New World.

"Don't even mention it, Commander. It was more like target practice than anything else."

"Still more than 4000 enemy ships sunk in your first battle, without a single man lost. If anything it will at least sound good in your biography."

"Thank you again, Commander. Do you think your current force is sufficient to drive the Lourians out?"

"Based on your engagement, Captain, one of ours is worth at least 200 of them. I'll be surprised if they don't run from our first shots."

"Very well, sir. Just holler if you'll need any fire support."

"Thank you again, Captain. Will do."

"Captain, we've reached the shore." said Yamamoto's Navigation Officer.

"Well Commander, it seems we're parting ways here, good luck to you."

"Same to you Captain." and with that they ended the call, as the amphibious task force made landfall.

In truth, only elements of the 4th were deployed to this campaign; Toyama High Command decided that against a medieval army, deploying elite and highly advanced mechanized units was a waste of resources, so it was limited to 4 companies each of Imperial Warriors, Tank Busters, and Archer Maidens transported by Sudden Transports. They were supported by 4 squadrons of five VX-Choppers and Jet Tengus each. As for armor and artillery there were 6 five-tank squadrons of Tsunami Tanks and 3 batteries of Mobile Wave Force Artillery vehicles. They were also accompanied by a flight of Burst Drones and a team of Shinobis for reconnaissance and taking out high-value targets behind enemy lines, respectively. In addition they were to bring along all the Nanocores necessary for rapid base-establishment.

"This is the commander speaking, our cruise-trip has come to an end, but we still have some distance from the Daidar Plains, so saddle up, boys and girls. I want to be on our way as soon as possible. Ejei won't turn into another Gim, are you with me?"

The radio channels were immediately filled with cheers, and battlecries. Commander Otomo Yoshishige knew that he could trust the men and women under his command.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Now move out!"

* * *

**Principality of Qua-Toyne, Fortress City of Ejei, a few days later**

General Nou, overall commander of the Ejei Fortress and it's garrison looked proudly over his little domain from one of the bastions. He had good reason to be proud, the fortress had sturdy, towering walls, supplies to last the defenders for years in the storehouses, defended by 20.000 footmen, supported by 7000 archers and 3000 light-and heavy cavalrymen and the garrison force's pride: 50 elite wyvern riders, trained in the art of achieving air supremacy; Ejei Fortress was undoubtedly one of the most well-defended fortress on the Rodenian continent, and would surely prove to be a tough nut to crack for the Lourians.

Therefore, him feeling annoyed by his superiors' thinking that he and his men would be needed to be reinforced by Japan, was an understatement. _Surely, the fortress was impregnable_, he thought.

"General, the Japanese officers are here." said his aide, who arrived only a few moments prior.

* * *

**Sometime later, within the fortress' keep**

After a roughly twenty minute-long waiting the Qua-Toynese general finally stepped into the chamber.

"I bid you welcome, warriors of Japan." he said.

"Commander Otomo Yoshishige, Imperial Army, 4th Division, at your service." Yoshishige said, with a bow.

"Since you are a fellow leader and warrior, no doubt; you can surely see that Ejei is invulnerable, and we swear by our pride that Louria will not take the fortress. There's no need for your... soldiers to sally out from your camp." said the general. Yoshiaki couldn't help but notice him eyeing the Archer Maiden major to his left.

"I see, general. However before you prepare for a long siege, we will put a 'dent' into the Lourian forces."

"I don't think that's necessary, commander. They will crack before these walls as they are."

"Trust us general, it will make our job here a whole lot easier. Oh and before I forget, we would like to deploy observers to Ejei Fortress."

"I understand, commander." said the general with a heavy sigh. "Is there any other thing I can help you with?"

"No general, that'll be all. Thank you for your time."

And with that, they left, after they got beyond earshot of the general, one of Yoshishige's majors spoke up.

"Sir you can't expect us to just stay in the base and perform a mere rearguard-action." he was the major of an Imperial Warrior company, looking around Yoshishige could see that the majority of the officers were nodding in approval.

"Of course we won't do that. You seriously thought that we'll just use the flyboys to make that "dent" I mentioned?" he said as they got into their Transport.

"Thank you sir."

"I know the _bushido_, major. I know the urge to fight the enemies of the Empire in the field, face-to face. With honor. I assure you, we will make an example of the Lourian barbarians." said the commander as they left Ejei, and soon the Imperial base got into view.

The base was a standard Class-II Imperial FOB. At the it's center was the Construction Yard, which was surrounded by all the _dojos _needed to accommodate all the soldiers and vehicle crews of the task force. The base had 2 additional segments; one containing the Mecha Bays which maintained and stored the task force's vehicles, and the second, more defended section had the Instant Generators which supplied the base with power.

The entire base was surrounded by walls, and were defended by evenly spread-out Defender-VX base defense emplacements.

There were also talks with the Qua-Toynese government about sending Imperial technical teams in to establish ore mines and refineries both for civil and military use, however those wouldn't be completed within a year, at least.

It didn't take long for their Transport to reach the base, dropping them off at the Construction Yard.

"You're all dismissed now. The Lourian main force is a few days' march away from here, so regular foot and air patrols should be enough for now. Stay cool for now, but don't let your men on a too long leash." said Yoshishige as the frontal hatch opened and they walked out into the center of the base.

"Kobayakawa, Unno!" Yoshishige called before they all departed to their individual squadrons or companies.

"Yes sir!" they snapped to attention.

"Get your squadrons ready in 3 hours for long range combat air patrol. We don't expect a fight to break out nearby, but I'd be a bit more at ease having Tengus and VXs in the air, in case something happens. That is all, dismissed!"

* * *

**Several hours later, contested airspace between Gim and Ejei**

Five Chopper VXs of Yari Squadron were racing through the air, their pilots' watching their instruments and the ground below intently. So far the only thing that was of mild interest was the odd farmstead here and there. Above them five Jet Tengus of Kami squadron were on the lookout for any aerial threats.

"Yari-1 to Command. Sector 4 is clear, no hostiles on the ground."

"Kami-1, same here, Airspace is clear."

"Copy that. Yari squadron, Kami squadron move to Sector 7, be advised the main road between Gim and Ejei runs through there. Expect both friendlies and hostiles within the AO."

"Roger that Command, on our way."

"Command to Yari Squadron, our Burst Drones have detected a convoy of elven civilians, possibly refugees on the move. They're travelling along the main road towards Ejei. Move to subsector 108 and provide them with overwatch until the 1st Warrior Platoon arrives to transport them out of the AO. Kami Squadron, provide air cover."

"Yari-1 solid copy."

"Kami-1 copies."

The 10 aircraft changed course and were on their way. Not long after they picked up the column by the clouds of dust they picked up.

"Yari-2 here, I'm seeing another cloud of dust approaching the refugees. Something tells me they're not more civvies."

"Yari-3, I'm seeing that too. They're way faster than them."

Soon the Choppers' advanced optics picked out the perpetrators of the dust cloud. They were cavalrymen, the Lourian bannner flying above their heads.

"Yari-1 to Command, enemy cavalry sighted! They're on an interception course to the refugees!"

"Yari Sqadron, cleared to engage!"

"Roger, arming hot! Follow me in, Yaris! Full throttle!"

They came in from above the refugees' heads, which they felt was just inches above them, mixing shock into their terror from seeing the Lourian cavalry approaching.

"Locked on! Yari-1 engaging!"

"Yari-2 releasing rockets!"

"Yari-3 rockets on!"

"Yari-4 neutralizing targets!"

"Yari-5 engaging!"

The refugees watched in awe, as the VXs let their HE rockets loose, which swarmed above their foes before detonating among them, completely tearing them apart, tossing limbs into the air, leaving the enemy no respite, as the barrage was almost automatic. In a matter of seconds more than a 100 cavalrymen were slain, most of them not even knowing what sent them on their untimely departure to the afterlife.

**AN: And that's it for now. Honestly I planned this chapter to be at least a bit longer, but I'm really busy with school and whatnot right now, and it will probably just get worse, so I wanted to get chapter 3 out at least today. I kept you guys waiting long enough. Please leave a review, it will be appreciated. Until next time, boys and girls. Take care, and goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Welcome back, Commander!"**_

**Hello there and welcome back to this story of mine. Now that school has closed and I played all of my games to boredom I thought that I ****_really _****should continue with one of my stories. I went with this one, because it was a lot shorter than the other one, and you guys deserve more. So here we are. I'm sorry that it took a worldwide pandemic for me to continue this story.**

* * *

The elves watched in on in awe as the flying machines of war exterminated every single one of the Lourian cavalrymen without mercy. To some it felt more like a force of nature or the act of the Gods who heard their prayers and sent their angels of death against the Lourians. Some of them were cowering on the ground, fearing when these monsters would turn on them.

Their terror further increased when a large group of horse-drawn wagons, that were approaching them at faster speeds than any one wagon was supposed to, turned into boxy, metallic creatures within the blink of an eye, their frames hovering above the ground. Their large mouths on their front end opened to disgorge warriors that neither of them had ever seen, their faces covered by their helmets and tinted glass were where their eyes were supposed to be. They wielded strange metallic-looking staffs in addition to their swords at their sides. All the while the flying _things_ that saved them were circling above them.

Fear, stress, dread and anxiety ran rampant in the refugees' minds, however a pair of attentive, orphaned siblings noticed the red, sun-like symbols that were on the warriors' armour and on the skin of the creatures, flying and otherwise. They were quickly reminded of the stories their late mother told them, how the emissaries of the Sun God flew high above with divine ships, and used great magic to decimate the hosts of the Daemon Lord to save the land. They were quick to deduce the connection between their destructive power and the symbols they wore.

"That's the emblem of the Sun God!" the both of them said to each-other at once.

Just then a group of those warriors reached them. One of them was quick to ask:

"Has anyone been injured?"

The only responses he received were silence and the stares of dread-filled eyes. That was until one little boy stepped in front of them.

"Are the uncles the Sun God's emissaries?"

"The Sun God?"

He was about to answer with a 'No.' when a thought popped into his head. He was a servant, a warrior of Emperor Yoshiro, son of Amaterasu-ōmikami, the God of the Sun and the Universe. In a sense, yes. Yes he _was_ an emissary of the Sun God. '_We all are._' he suddenly realized, and it was just a child's innocent question. It couldn't hurt much to go with it.

He kneeled before the child, taking his helmet off to show him his face, a friendly smile stretching across it.

"Yes, that's right. We are here to save you, that's why we were sent here."

That got the rest of the refugees' jaws to drop for around the 5th time within half an hour.

"You heard that, right? I didn't imagine it, he really said that they are the Sun God's emissaries!"

"Ships that fly in the sky, magic that burned the land, the Sun's emblem. Just like in the stories..."

"The tale of the Sun God is true!"

After their initial surprise, they were quick to fall on their knees, their hands clasped in prayer.

"Oh boy, Shingen's done it now.."

"I don't think the _bushido _has prepared us for this, Captain."

"You slovenly soldier.." came the comments from the rest of the squad and its' Captain. It didn't take long for the Captain to regain his control over the situation.

"Now, all of you please listen up! We are transporting you to Ejei, you'll be safe there! Please follow me and my fellow warriors into the transports behind me."

The elves however, were protesting against it.

"We can't possibly do that, my lord. We are unworthy to ride in the divine chariots."

"There's no need for hesitation, please just follow me inside."

"We're not worthy of such an honour."

"It's fine, please get inside."

"We can't."

That went on for a short while, before the captain had an idea.

"As an emissary of the Sun God, I order you to board that vehicle!"

That did the trick, the elves boarded the Sudden Transports without delay, no questions asked. Soon they would be standing before the gates of Ejei.

* * *

**Principality of Qua-Toyne, Imperial Base near Ejei**

Commander Otomo Yoshishige was watching the officers of the Construction Yard's Command Centre work around him, with no small amount of pride. The men and women under his command were doing their duty admirably, as it was expected of the soldiers of the Emperor. He decided to turn his attention elsewhere and familiarise himself with the layout of the land once more. He was sure that the enemy was planning to make a move, if they weren't already doing so, and it paid to be prepared as a commander. Just then one of his officers approached him.

"Sir, our satellites have detected a force of around 20.000 departing Gim and moving towards Ejei. Our shinobis confirmed them to be a Lourian vanguard force." he said, with a bow.

"Well, we expected them to make a move. It was about time. Very well, tell the shinobis to keep stalking them, use of force against smaller groups is authorised, but only if they are absolutely sure that they stay undetected. Otherwise, locate the vanguard's Commander and draw up plans to capture him, if possible, if not, to eliminate him."

"Yes sir." the officer said with another bow.

"Oh and do inform General Nou of this."

* * *

**Hours later, Fortress City of Ejei, Fortress keep**

"Reporting, my lord!The Lourian vanguard force of 20,000 that the Japanese have informed us of, has set up camp, 5 kilometers to our west." said the general's aide.

"20,000 is too few to take Ejei on their own, they must be waiting for their main force to arrive." mused the general

"What will be our next course of action, my lord?"

"We're staying within the city, for now. The Lourians will want us to jump into a fight, where they can bring our numbers down, so we will stay behind our walls. Let them come if they want to!"

* * *

**Several days later**

The Lourians didn't make any further moves against the city, however their constant harassment of the defenders, either by not letting them sleep with all the ruckus they've been causing, or by intercepting supply convoys and trader caravans on their way to the city. The defenders' morale has been dropping considerably, which caused not one sleepless night for General Nou. If this were to continue, his men might start acting against orders, or outright mutiny. He has to think of something before that happens. Just then his aide entered the room, with a scroll in his hands.

"My lord, the Japanese commander has sent you message."

"Read it."

"We will perform a retaliatory strike on the Lourian positions, 5 kilometers west of Ejei, at 9:00 hours tomorrow. We expect your cooperation and support."

"This might just be the thing to tip the scales in our favour-" he quickly caught himself before he lowered himself even further in his aide's eyes, The way he talked down to the Japanese days before and now this expression of relief was inconsistent at best.

"Aherghm!.. Even after I told them they needn't leave their camp. But even so, I am interested in how our ally wages war, and this seems like a good opportunity to weaken our enemies' numbers. Tell them I will meet them with a detachment of Ejei's garrison."

* * *

**AN: Aaaand that's it for now. I am sorry if this feels too short, but hopefully I will update this shortly. Get ready for another large-scale battle in the next episode! Until then, stay safe, wash your hands, and take care of yourselves and your loved ones. Goodbye, guys and gals.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, we're back. Thank you all for your support in the reviews. In this episode we'll have some good, old ****_TENNO-HEIKA BANZAI! _****Now without further ado, let's get straight into this.**

* * *

**Principality of Qua-Toyne, Outside the walls of Ejei Fortress, 07:00 hours**

The Imperial forces have just arrived to Ejei's Western gate, where they linked up with a detachment of the defenders, led by General Nou, himself. _'This better be a_ _victory,'_ he thought._ 'Otherwise Ejei might fall, and after that,...' _he stopped himself before his anxiety got the worst of him. _'No. Most of our troops are still inside the fortress. Even if we lose everyone here, Ejei will hold them until a relief army arrives.' _With that in mind, the general approached the Imperial Commander with more confidence, than he otherwise would have had.

"Greetings, general, I trust this morning has found you well." said Yoshishige, while peeking out of the commanders' cupola of his Tsunami Tank.

"Yes, commander, though I have to admit, I still have my doubts about all this." said the general, as he trotted with his horse next to the tank.

"Don't be sir, do you see those big machines in the back?" he said, while pointing to the rear of the column. "Those are called 'Kanegawa Type-1 Mobile Wave Force Artillery Vehicles'. They're able to hit anything within 1.5 kilometers, and believe me when I say they punch big holes, I saw them in action, back when the first of them were made. By the time the enemy will reach our lines, they'll be a disorganised mess; easy targets."

"That far?! Just... how?!"

"You'll see general, now let us go and meet the enemy, shall we?"

"Yes commander, I trust this joint operation will be an enriching experience for all of us."

"Indeed, general, now I want you to keep a hold of this until we get back." Yoshishige said as he handed a walkie-talkie to the general. "Press that button there and you'll be able to talk to me through it, no matter how far we're apart. Try it, please."

"Uuuhh, can you hear me now, commander..?" the confused general said, while doing as instructed. Meanwhile Yoshishige put a finger to his helmet's earpiece.

"Loud and clear, excellent, we really should be on our way now, general. Our columns have made some headway while we were talking, and a leader ought to be at the front, doesn't he?"

"But how does this even- how can this do that!?" asked a still perplexed general.

Oh, the radio? Well I suppose I could explain the basics of how it works while we are moving to the battlefield...

* * *

**1 Hour and 45 minutes later, ~2 kilometers from the Lourian camp**

The joint forces of Imperial and Qua-Toynese troops arrived a bit more quickly than they were expecting, so they were busy making last-minute fortifications on the slope overlooking the enmy camp before before the Lourians would inevitably sally out of their camp. For the officers it must have been quite a sight seeing the troops of two very different armies, both in armament and looks working together, for the troops it was an even greater learning experience, as they put stakes down into the base of the slope to counter enemy cavalry charges, and making a few improvised barricades out of the wood the troops brought and gathered.

The Lourians however, were quick to form up in front of their camp, once they saw that their enemy was at a numerical disadvantage. Soon they started their march towards the allied positions.

"Here they come. All troops to your positions! Tanks to the front, infantry behind them, artillery to the back. All units report in."

"Tsunami tanks squadrons 1-6 prepped and ready for battle."

"Imperial Warrior companies 1-4 ready to serve the Empire, sir!"

"Tankbusters here, plasma cannons primed. Companies 1-4 awaiting orders."

"Archer Maiden companies 1-4, ready to rain death on the barbarians!"

"Transports here, standing by for orders."

"Wave Force batteries here, systems armed, on standby, commander."

"All units are accounted for, ready for battle. Artillery units, standby until they're in range. Are your troops ready, General?"

"As ready as they will ever be, commander."

"Very well. Everyone knows why we're here, what our duty is, warriors! My brothers and sisters in arms! I cannot be more honoured, than now! Leading you into battle! Make the Emperor proud!"

A thunderous warcry was let out by the men and women of the Imperial Army's 7th Division, one that the garrison troops of Ejei joined into with little hesitation. The Lourians answered with their own, and quickened their pace.

"Commander, Sir! The enemy force is in range!"

"All Wave-Force batteries, open fire!"

"Firing!"

"Start the Harmonising-Sequence! Infantry! 12'o clock! 1.5 Klicks and closing!"

Soon the Artillery Vehicles' generators hummed to life, and just before they fired, orbs of brilliant bright light appeared out of nowhere all around the bases of the cannons, the orbs quickly entered the base of each cannon, filling the Qua-Toynese troops watching them with awe. Then they let the energy of the harmonised waveforms, which were were kept in a closed system until now, out with a tremendous sound, radiant blue beams were racing with the speed of light towards the Lourians. Those who were hit by the beams directly were instantly vaporized, those unfortunates who happened to be at the edges of the beams collapsed nonetheless as their armour and skin fused together, some of them even had limbs evaporated, leaving them as screaming and writhing piles of flesh and metal on the ground. Their unscathed comrades looking on in horror.

Their officers were quick however.

* * *

"Loose formation! Disperse! We're closing ranks before we clash with their lines, double time it, you dogs! This wretched magic will not stop us!" shouted on of them, soon the rest of the army followed suit.

Duke Junfila, overall commander of the vanguard force watched his troops' advance from his camp in horror as the enemy's magic kept blowing holes in his troops', he was brought out of his stupor when an idea came to his mind.

"Send word to the mages to contact Gim! Tell them we need wyvern air support! Those... _things_ must be destroyed!"

* * *

Major Unno of the 1st Imperial Warrior Company of the Imperial Army's 7th Division was watching the Lourian's advance. Then he looked to his men, even though they wore helmets, he could see their anxiousness in their movements, the way a pair of eyes looked to him, this was their first battle. He knew he had to spur their spirits up.

"Looks like our foes are not completely without spines, eh? Today will be a good day warriors, if you hold to your creed, remember your training, do nothing stupid and help those fools over there die! Our foes are dsihonourable and dishonoured, their infamy a shroud to wrap their bodies, perhaps one day, a bored poet will write a sad line about their fate. We will hold this place, warriors! Even if the demons themselves come at us from Hell! But today we're fighting only men, and not too dangerous men at that! They outnumber us, but so what? One of them is worth less than the dirt beneath a toenail! We will fight like lions instead of men! And remember! I will always be in front of you, and I will pray to the spirits that your efforts are blessed! May all of you return triumphant!"

He smiled under his helmet as his men cheered into their microphones.

"Bring up the company _hata-jirushi_! Show these bastard who they are fighting against!" he shouted, not long after the bearer returned with the flag, proudly raising it above the warriors' heads.

* * *

The Imperial artillery was working tirelessly, hammering their foes as fast as their systems allowed.

"Recycle the generator, keep the firing sequence up! We will make them pay for every inch of ground!"

"Cavalry! 2'o clock! 700 meters and closing!"

"Target locked! Capacitors at maximum sir!"

"Fire!"

"Restarting firing sequence!"

"Why won't they just give up?!"

"Sir, look at our 10'o clock, in the air!" the gunner suddenly cried.

"Get me Commander Yoshishige!"

* * *

The Lourians had some rather adaptable officers and zealous troops, Yoshishige had to give them that. Even after sustaining horrendous losses, they didn't stop their advance for but a second. His earpiece buzzed with an incoming call.

"Sir, we have enemy wyverns incoming at our 10'o clock!

"Stubborn lot... Kami Squadron, Yari Squadron, your time has come. Unveil our little surprise."

"Kami Squadron copies."

* * *

The 5 Tengus and VX-s were patiently waiting at a nearby, hidden glade. Waiting for when they would be joining the engagement. Now, they have taken to the skies, to help their comrades on the ground.

"Kami-1 here, we will intercept the enemy bogeys and bring them down, I suggest Yari squadron to stay away from the engagement until we give you the all-clear."

"Yari-1 copies, Kami-1. Good hunting."

* * *

"Kami Squadron, where in all the Hells are you? The wyverns are getting closer!" hollered Yoshishige into his radio.

"ETA one mike, sir! We're approaching with full throttle!"

"Sir! Enemy ground forces have come into our tanks' range!" yelled the gunner in his tank.

"All Tsunami Tanks! Open fire! Use anti-personnel rounds!"

Just as the tanks let loose their first rounds, the Tengus came in creaming over their heads towards the Lourian wyverns, with autocannons blazing. Soon a vicious dogfight formed above the battlefield, while the Tsunamis and Wave-Force artillery kept pounding the Lourians.

It wasn't long before the Archer Maidens joined into the barrage, their first scattering shots followed by steady and precise volleys.

* * *

"Assassin-Lead, this is Commander Otomo, we have the enemy's full attention, proceed with capturing the enemy general."

"_Hai_."

They all moved as silently as the wind towards the rear of the enemy camp, which was largely empty, save for the enemy general and his bodyguards. They moved unseen behind the tents, slowly encircling their prey. At the leader's signal they all throw their shurikens into the gaps of the armor of the enemy bodyguards, before rushing the general with their blades, the remaining guards on foot were quickly cut down, as the general was pulled off his horse and knocked out with a single strike.

"This is Assassin-Lead. The head of the snake is cut off and the target is secure, leaving combat zone now with the enemy leader. Out."

"Excellent job, Assassin-Lead."

* * *

"All Infantry units, the enemy is within 300 meters, prepare to engage!" came the order to Unno, and, he was sure, to all other Warriors and Tankbusters. Now it was their time to shine. He drew his _katana _and started hollering orders to his men.

"Prepare to fire! Distance, 250 meters, fire in short bursts! Aim! Fire!"

At his command all warriors in his company fired a burst of superheated slugs, the Tankbusters adding their own beams to theirs. The Qua-Toynese archers behind them also adding their own steel rain into the mix.

"Fire!" another burst was fired. All of the warriors hitting their marks.

* * *

"Enemy shot down!"

"Autocannons locked on! Guns firing!"

"Kami-1, look! They're retreating! Should we pursue?"

"No, they've learned their lesson. Follow me in, we'll encircle the enemy and land!

"Copy."

The Tengus quickly got behind the enemy's tattered army, transformed their Jet-Tengus into Mecha-Tengus, unleashing their autocannons without hesitation, catching the Lourians in the crossfire.

* * *

_'This is it! The enemy's surrounded!' _were the thoughts of Major Unno as the Tengus began their encircling maneuver, and the VX-choppers started their attack runs on the enemy. Then, he heard his commander, on the radio.

"ALL TANKS AND WARRIORS FOLLOW ME TO GLORY!"

His Tank lurched forward, charging into the remnants of the enemy force, which still numbered in the several thousands. He activated his _katana_'s beam, signalling to the rest of his men to do the same, as they charged down the hill.

"_TENNO-HEIKA BANZAI!_ he screamed as he charged the enemy, his men behind him following him with a sonorous warcry.

_**"BAAANZAAAIII**_**_!"_**

The entire allied frontline charged the enemy, tanks trampling infantry into the dirt, the Warriors rushing into the gaps the tanks opened, their beam-_katana_s slicing through shields, swords, spears, and armor, while their own armor kept them nearly impervious to damage. The battle had truly turned into a massacre, 20,000 of the finest Lourian men-at-arms laying dead in the fields of Ejei, while not a single Japanese or Qua-Toynese soldier lost his life.

* * *

**A.N.: Whew, well now that is done, this is farewell from me, for now. I pretty much had to improvise the whole chapter because the original "They shot them with artillery and then they died"-plot wasn't really exciting, and I don't think it fits RA3's Empire of the Rising Sun. Though, because I improvised this chapter, this might have ended up as a pile of garbage, so apologies for that. **

**Please leave a review, because I feel like improvised chapters like these might be needed in the future of this fic and I want to bring the best possible experience to you.**

** Take care, stay safe, and goodbye. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
